From This Moment
by Jade Leroux
Summary: Amy has graduated from Virginia Tech and is ready to settle back to live at Heartland for a year before going on to Vet School. Things around Heartland are still pretty much the same as usual except there’s a new stable hand now. His name is Jason, a tall
1. Preview

From This Moment

_Summary: Amy has graduated from Virginia Tech and is ready to settle back to live at Heartland for a year before going on to Vet School. Things around Heartland are still pretty much the same as usual except there's a new stable hand now. His name is Jason, a tall black headed high schooler. Amy doesn't like him, she doesn't think he wants to learn the treatments of Heartland. Jason has to prove he belongs when a horse called Fly comes who won't go near anyone. Does Jason have what it takes to belong? And will Fly ever find a home._

_AN: There's also some changes around the farm you'll find them out throughout the story._

Prologue

_Yesterday_

_Ty sat in the audience with Scott, Lou, baby Marion and Jack waiting for the graduation to begin. He tugged at his tie a little. He hated wearing ties but he'd wanted to look extra special for Amy's big day. He smiled as he thought about his girlfriend returning to Heartland while she awaited acceptance from vet school. She had excelled in college, teaching even those at Chestnut Hill, the boarding school Virginia Tech worked with, the Heartland technique. He was sure he could see some of the Chestnut Hill girls there. Suddenly the graduation song began and Ty looked to the field where the class was beginning to make it's way to their seats. This graduation was just like any other and soon it was over. Oh the past four years had not been easy. Ty and Amy had had their ups and downs but things were better now that she was coming home. Oh she was coming home!_

Chapter One

Amy opened her eyes and stretched, it was early she knew it was but she also knew that she was back at Heartland and feeding had to be done. In the four years since she'd been in college there was a huge new change in Heartland. The pasture land they'd tried to buy several years ago had come back up for sale and they'd bought it. It was now the home of their arenas, and the old arena now had a barn sitting where it once sat. The old stable block was renovated and now had three more stalls on it, it had become the home of the permanent residents. Slipping out of bed she put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Downstairs she put on her boots and stepped outside. She saw that Ty's truck was already there causing her heart to skip a beat as she headed to the stable block. She could Spindleberry's head sticking over his stall door nickering when he saw Amy. The now five year old gelding had grown into a beautiful horse. He had grown more then Amy had thought he would and stood about fifteen and a half hands. Beside him Sundance's head poked out and the pony's ears laid back at Spindle. Jigsaw and Jasmine also looked out from their stalls. She sighed happily as she patted each horse on the nose as she passed on the way to the feed room. Inside she found Ty filling hay nets and whistling. With a wicked grin she stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him jump at her touch and he quickly turned to see her. His eyes were twinkling and his arms were soon around her. "Hey, Amy," he whispered lowering his lips to meet hers in an earth shattering kiss.

"Hey." She said back after the kiss ended. She stepped back and turned to work mode. "What's left to do?"

"Feed and water the stable block, all the stalls and the rest of the hay nets," he responded with a shrug. "We have another new horse that we rescued last week. And a new stable hand, Jason. He'll start work at noon today."

She was interested. She knew they could use the help and any new person at the farm was always welcome as part of the Heartland family. "What's he like?" She asked him curiously.

"He's a bit different but he'll work." Ty said slowly as he lifted the feed buckets for the stable block. With a shrug she worked in the feed room finishing the last of the hay nets and then taking them and hanging them in each stall.

ok this is just a preview of it. If you like it let me know and I'll continue with chapter one. Thanks!


	2. Chapter One Continued

_This is where I left off from the first posting_

_She was interested. She knew they could use the help and any new person at the farm was always welcome as part of the Heartland family. "What's he like?" She asked him curiously._

_"He's a bit different but he'll work." Ty said slowly as he lifted the feed buckets for the stable block. With a shrug she worked in the feed room finishing the last of the hay nets and then taking them and hanging them in each stall._

Continuation of Chapter One

Amy could hear the sounds of the horses munching on their morning feeds, so with a sigh she grabbed a wheelbarrow, a pitch fork, and a shovel and began working on the stalls. She worked down the aisle until she reached the stall of the new rescue. She gazed in at a huge chestnut tobaino gelding. The horse stood at least sixteen and a half hands from the withers. The gelding's eyes were wide with terror when he saw Amy. He nervously moved to the far corner of his stall. Well she couldn't leave his stall in a mess and carefully opened the door. The horse stayed where he was watching Amy with wide eyes. She left once she was done with his stall and moved to empty the wheelbarrow one last time on the manure pile which badly needed attention. She walked past it promptly and moved into the aisle of the back barn and glanced around. She'd done all the stalls in this barn and could see that Ty was finishing up the upper barn. The stable block still had to be mucked out and the aisles had to be swept. She figured those could wait until after breakfast so she called out to Ty "want to go get breakfast?" She could see him down at the muck pile and watched him turn to look at her.

"I'm coming." He called back leaving his wheelbarrow at the pile he jogged up to her. "What's left to do?"

"Just the stable block stalls, and sweeping the aisles for the morning chores. But I think we also need to take care of the muck pile." Amy said with a shrug.

He groaned at the mention of the pile, while Amy smiled at him. "That can be Jason's first act of duty?" Ty suggested with a grin.

"Or we could do it straight after we finish the last stalls?" Amy suggested with a bigger smile, tucking her hands around his back and leaning against his chest.

Joni, drove up then, followed by a black car. Amy walked over to Joni's little red car as the stable hand stepped out. "Hey Amy, I think I've got a follower." She pointed to the black car.

"I noticed," Amy watched the black car carefully. Suddenly a boy of about eighteen stepped out of the car, which she figured, was probably Jason. She glanced at Ty who'd come over to stand beside her. He shrugged his shoulders, then slipped an arm around Amy's waist and squeezed encouragingly. The boy was certainly dressed a bit oddly; wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and black boots, with black hair but blue eyes, and a black cap. The boy stepped over to them, and Ty stepped towards him. Ty hadn't yet met the new hand, the boy having been hired by Lou.

"Can we help you?" Ty asked him politely.

"I'm Jason; this is my first day here." The boy said hesitantly. Jason looked around the property, his eyes settling on the new paint whose head was out over his stall door. The gelding seemed to have his eyes fixed on Jason watching him.

"Welcome," Amy stepped up from behind Ty. "I'm Amy, this is Ty and that's Joni. We are getting ready to head for breakfast."

Jason nodded and followed them closely behind. "How many horses are here?"

"Currently we have 20 horses; five are permanent residents, ten are boarders, and the other five are rescue horses," Ty said confidently. Amy gave Ty a surprised look that showed she was glad she hadn't answered that one. Since she hadn't been at Heartland all the time she didn't know.

"What is my job going to be?"

"Well," Amy took this question. "You position will be the same as the rest of us. Of course my family owns the farm but that doesn't make a difference to me. You will help with cleaning stalls, grooming, feeding, and exercising the horses. Anything that needs doing you will help with. Also because Heartland is different then most farms your going to have to learn the treatments and other things that are woven into Heartland's life."

"Ok."

They all walked into the house, leaving their boots in the mudroom. This room had been added on and was where boots were left at so mud wouldn't be tracked around in the house. In the kitchen they all sat down at the table where everything was all ready. Over the meal of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and biscuits and gravy they discussed the plans for the day. Soon it was time to go back outside leaving the comfortable setting in the house and off to work.

A/N Ok this is the end of chapter one what do you think? Chapter Two will be posted very soon. Also thank you for the reviews so far they were awesome! I really didn't expect my story to be liked, I just wanted to make a story that follows as close as possible to the true books.


End file.
